massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Byzanthium - Religion
The Religion Tier In Byzanthium the religion tier or career is a complex and not always easy thing. I will descripe it here as exactly as possible and you will see, that it is an interesting mix of roleplay, collecting, crafting, brewing and fighting. If one is interested in this career, he can learn a lot about brewing and how to get and craft the necessary ingredients and other useful stuff. But the requirements are just to have basic knowledges about minecraft and interest in all things you can do in this game. There is no force to make roleplay, but we are all glad if one do so and in higher ranks it would useful for some time. The rank one can reach, depends on his or her will to learn. So from time to time, one should have a look in the Minecraft-Wiki, to learn more about collecting, crafting, brewing and so on. How long one will need to rank up is not important. The main thing is, that one enjoys beeing in Byzanthium, joining the religious career and fun-having on massivecraft.com! Goals of the religious part of Byzanthium: all- time * serving the gods and represent them * praying to the gods and appease them with being a good role model for Byzanthium citizens * bearing responsibility for healing our citizens and the military and support fights by brewing potions and enchanting armor and weapon * giving advises in religious questions * giving the leader advises in any questions * praying to the gods and studying for knowledge * appeasing the gods with being a good role model for Byzanthium citizens and sacrifices on altars long - time * rising up a trading system over the whole continent of Ceardia (and maybe more) Places or buildings (actual state) Here an overview over the neccessary buildings the religion needs and in which phase the building process is: * the Temple of Byzanthium with Altar of Sacrifice (finished) * Altar for the Juno/Jupiter (finished) * the Oracle Sanctuary on the hill (finished) * Temple Storehouse (in progress) * Temple "Shop" for the city (not started) * rooms for novices, adepts and servants (finished) * apartments with brewing room for priests (finished) * the Library with the enchantment corner (finished) * the Working Halls for (finished) * Altar Room for the Gods (finished) * Room for Altar of light and Altar of darkness (finished) Gods *the empire believes in roman gods (selection): **Juno (Highest Godess / Family and Birth) **Jupiter (Highest God / Lightening and Thunder) **Minerva (Wisdom / Strategic War and Fight / Protector of city/heroes/agriculture) **Mars (Destructive War and Fight) **Ceres (Fertileness) **Luna (Moon) **Pluto (Underworld) **Neptune (Sea / Water / Earthquakes) **Vulcanus (Fire / Blacksmithing) **Mercurius (Trade / Thieves) Ranks in the religion tier Novice A novice is a new member in the religious career, so he has the lowest rank and must serve all higher ranked. He will get a room in the temple (he can also have a plot like all other citizens when reaching the rank of a servant) and higher ranked will help him to learn all, what he needs to know. He has to mediate to receive the will of the gods and find a connection to them. Also he has to study in the libary to become wiser. He must show humility to all higher ranked parts of the temples. His tasks are easy and with less danger. Tasks: * collecting sand (to craft glass bottles for all potions) * farming sugarcane (to craft sugar as ingredient for "fermented spider eye"; to craft paper for books/bookshelves) * farming melon (to craft glistering melon for "potion of healing") * farming apple-trees (to craft wood for chests/bookshelves; to craft "golden apple") * farming brown mushrooms (as an ingredient for "fermented spider eye") * crafting sugar and paper Adept When a novice shows itself as helpful and loyal and demonstrated, that he is able to fulfill all novice tasks, he can become an adept. An adept has to come to an higher rank of knowledge and should focus his meditation. So he will get the first signs of the gods, that they realized a new attendant will serve them. His tasks are more difficult than the novices' and can be more dangerous, too. Possible tasks: * collecting glowstonedust (for different potions) * collecting cobblestone (to craft brewing stands; for new buildings) * collecting iron (to craft buckets and cauldrons; to craft priests' armor and weapon) * collecting gold (to craft gold nuggets for "golden apple" and "glistering melon" as an ingredient for "potion of healing") * collecting coal (to melt sand, cobblestone, iron and gold) * collecting redstone (as ingredient for different poitions) * collecting lapis lazuli (for building altars) * collecting diamonds (to craft enchantment tables; for building altars; to craft priests' armor and weapon) * collecting obsidian (to craft enchantment tables; for building altars) * melting all meltable stuff * crafting iron ingots, gold nuggets, cauldrons, books, bookshelves, glass bottles * filling up the water in cauldrons and glass bottles Servant After a long time as an adept, one can reach a higher grade of enlightenment and become a servant for the priest and the oracle. The time for studying in the library and the meditation will become longer and more intense. An adept has to find out to which roman god he feels obliged to, so that he will later as a priest serve for this god. His primary tasks are to support the priests in their difficult tasks of fighting and brewing potions in preparing all needed main ingredients. So he will need a a lot of outer and inner strength and self control. While the time as a servant he learned about the secrets of potion brewing by the priest. Possible tasks: * supporting the priests fights against slimes, spiders, ghasts and blazes (for different ingredients) * prepare the brewing of potions and brew them in order of the priests * growing and harvesting of netherwarts (the base for all healing potions) * crafting brown mushroom, sugar and spider eye to "fermented spider eye" (ingredient for different potions) * crafting blaze powder from blaze rods (as an ingredient for different potions) * crafting magmacream from slimeball and blazepowder (as an ingredient for different potions) * crafting glistering melon from melon and gold (as an ingredient for "potion of healing") * crafting enchantment tables, brewing stands * crafting armor and weapons for him and the priest * repairing armor and weapon * enchanting armor and weapons Priest When a servant reached mental perfection, supported the priest in anyway and know which god he will serve, the priests can recommend him for the ordination of priest. The oracle may give the adept a special task, to proof him. If the oracle agreed or the task is fulfilled (which is seen as an agreement of the gods), the ordination ritual begins. In this holy ritual the adept sacrifices a thing that was important in his former life, to show the gods, that he is ready to become a priest. A priest is an religious leader and responsible for the novice, adepts and servants. He found out which god he will serve. This specific makes him to a "small voice" of god. In addition to the Oracle, he is an adviser for the leader of Byzanthium in any questions. Also he will be a confidant of the Oracle an support its rituals. He has to go in the Nether, a mystic place, where important ingredients are. His tasks are dangerous and difficult. Possible tasks: * building altars and other buildings * enchanting armor and weapons * brewing all potions * trading with ingredients and potions * killing blazes (to get blaze rods for brewing stands, to craft blaze powder for different potions) * killing spiders to get spidereye (for potion of poison; to craft to "fermented spider eye") * killing slimes (to get slime balls as ingredient for magmacream for different potions) * killing ghasts (to get ghast tears as ingredient for "potion of regeneration") * supporting the Oracle The Oracle There is not much known about the Oracle, also not when or why gods chose an Oracle. The Oracle is the voice of the gods and a guardian over the roman religion. It will receive messages from the gods and give them to the priests. Also there are consultations with the priest about different decisions f.e. building. The Oracle is an adviser to the leader of Byzanthium. He and high ranked Byzanthians can consult the Oracle in any questions. Possible tasks: * brewing potions * set up trade